


Into the Woods

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet featuring  Lily  from 2.21, All Hell Breaks Loose Part One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

Into the Woods

The woods came right up to the edge of the town, deserted for years.  Leafless trees stood barren in the glaring spring light.  Lily stopped for a second on the edge of the woods, remembering what the other girl had said: that everyone who tried to leave the town would die.  Well, tough shit.  At this point, Lily couldn’t see much of a future anyway.   After Katie had died in her arms, three weeks ago last Monday, Lily hadn’t much cared about anything.  She had stood at the visitation, alone in new black jeans and a tshirt, long black cardigan Katie had gotten her for their first anniversary; alone in her corner,  no one talked to her, no one even looked her way, as her tears streamed down and Katie lay cold in the open casket, far on the other side of the room.

She’d stubbornly gone to the funeral the next day, even though the family didn’t want her in the limo, or sequestered in the retiring room, or seated toward the front.   She had gone, and she hadn’t worn black.  She’d worn the purple sweater that Katie told her she looked so hot in, and she painted her eyes and nails with stuff Katie had always shared with her, and she’d left her tears in place as they streaked her face with black and dripped off her chin.

She’d driven herself to the gravesite and edged her way forward, dropping a handful of earth, and no one tried to stop her, but still no one looked at her.

Lily was fed up with strangers who tried not to judge, and their try was a running jump off a thousand foot cliff into an ocean of fail.

Lily stepped off the hard packed clay of the path, and she knew she’d pushed past the edge of town, into the woods.  

As her sneaker feet crunched the dead leaves and brambles, a shooting pain suddenly rammed through her head.

A black car, an old guy riding shotgun, a younger guy slamming on the brakes and pulling over.  “You sure this is Cold Oak, Bobby?” “Looks like the rest of the way’s on foot.”

Tears of agony starting from her eyes, Lily grabbed her head and vomited into the dirt.  As the vision let up, Lily spat and tried to get her breath back. 

The nasty taste of vomit was in her mouth, but at least now she had a plan.  Two guys were gonna leave their car just on the other side of these woods?  She was gonna hot wire the thing or die trying.

As Lily quickened her steps into the woods, she seemed to hear a little girl laughing.  She thought she saw a shape behind a tree.

 Shaking her head, she walked on.  The woods couldn’t last forever.


End file.
